Cold Blooded
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: He was destined to make a positive impact on the world. But circumstances change and he made one mistake too many. Now, he gets a chance to repent for the sins he doesn't remember committing.
1. Snakeling

**AN: I'm pretty sure that all authors suffer from having a bunch of plot bunnies and just can't resist the temptation to type it down so here I am, instead of focusing on my other works. Shame on me.**

**Cold Blooded Chapter 1**

Step.

Step.

Step.

The child, a young boy about ten years of age, trudged slowly through the forest, his face showing a lot of effort for each simple step. His memories were blank, having no idea of where he is and how he got there in the first place. All he could remember was a big, blue ball, a lot of snakes and his name.

After several minutes that seemed like hours to the boy, he reached the edge of the forest and he found himself on a small hill overlooking a large city. The signpost that he, for some reason, could read from about half a kilometre away said 'Magnolia'. And so, he continued on his way, stumbling every couple of steps, his short legs carrying him as fast as they can until he reached the town's edge and he stared in amazement at the assorted people that went about their everyday lives. He barely made another step when his legs gave way and the ground zoomed in on his face.

The boy blearily opened his eyes, squinting a bit at the sudden intrusion of bright light. He groaned and tried to sit up. A pair of soft hands assisted him in the endeavour and he flinched in surprise.

"Are you okay? Master found you unconscious on the road."

Instincts he never knew he had burst forth and he dived away from the unknown voice, doing a semi-graceful, semi-desperate roll ending with him crouched and facing the voice's owner. He blinked when he saw a pretty girl, around his age, staring back at him, mouth slightly agape. The girl seemed to realize it too and she shut her mouth, her teeth making an audible _click_.

The two of them stared at each other until the girl seemingly lost her patience and snapped, all previous gentleness erased from her voice.

"What are you staring at, you creep!"

Those words stung the boy a bit, memories he didn't know he had rising to the surface.

_Creep._

_Freak._

_Monster._

Before he knew it, he was glaring back at the girl, and for the first time, he noticed several features of the girl that rung several chords in his non-existent memories. She had white hair, oddly reminiscent of someone he seemed to know, and her temperament also seemed to remind him of someone he didn't think he'd ever met, although phantom pains of a fist being buried in his face or in his gut accompanied the strange memories.

He shook his head and hissed at the girl, surprising both of them. Hissing just came naturally for him, and it was not the hissing of a mongoose or some other small mammal but a decidedly reptilian hiss.

The girl seemed to glare at him even harder at that, taking the hissing as a sign of hostility, which for all intents and purposes , it was.

"You want a fight, huh, punk?"The girl demanded of him. At the word _fight_, the boy's eyes widened. He didn't know why, nor did he care why but the idea of fighting a strong opponent seemed to reawaken an emotion he thought long lost: happiness. Did he enjoy fighting? He didn't know but as long as it keeps invoking this feeling, then he'd fight the girl anytime she wants.

"Yessss... let's fight."

Makarov Dreyar was a man who believed that there was good in everybody, no matter how they look like or what their past actions are. Of course, there is a point of no return when it comes to nefarious deeds, but those are things better not said. So when he found a young child passed out onthe outskirts of the city, he took the boy in, not caring about the strange paleness of the boy's skin or the fact that the boy seemed too cold to be alive.

What he was thinking when he asked someone like Mirajane to watch over the boy is unknown, but it;s probably due to the fact that she might not care much about the boy's appearance since she was known as a _Demon_ herself. But the fact that Mirajane was one of the most aggressive members of Fairy Tail (and that's saying something) seemed to slip out of the old man's mind for a while. And when he heard that Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail and candidate for this year's S-rank Trials just challenged the previously unconscious boy to a fight, he wondered if he should have asked Erza to watch the boy instead.

"Since you just woke up from your beauty sleep, how about you make the first move."The white haired girl in front of him stated mockingly. The boy's reptilian eyes stopped looking around at their sudden audience, most of which bore the same mark that the girl in front of him did, and narrowed. His apparent opponent smirked.

"Well, if you're too chicken to go first, then I will."she said before charging at the boy. In the middle of her assault, her right arm shifted to a demonic looking version of itself and the boy knew that being hit by that _thing_ would hurt. A lot.

"How do you like my **Take Over magic**?"The girl yelled before slamming her fist into the boy's gut. There was a disgusting _squelch_ sound and her fist punched through the boy's stomach, thick liquid dripping from her knuckles. The girl stared wide-eyed at the apparently mortal wound for a few seconds before the boy melted into the same thick substance and splashed all over the girl.

The girl spat out some of the liquid and blinked in confusion.

"Mud?"

Off to the side, the boy marvelled at his own achievement. He never knew he could create a copy of himself using mud. But just when the girl was about to pound him into the earth, his instincts seemed to take over and before he knew it, he was out of the girl's way and staring at himself. His mud self. A small smile formed on the boy's lips. Maybe, just maybe, he would actually stand a chance against this girl and her evil arm.

Makarov stared in wonder at the magic that even he, in his age, has never seen before. Was it a lost magic? A branch of Doll magic perhaps? Or maybe it's a brand new creation? A magic where the side effects involved reptilian properties? He looked around and saw most of the guild stare in amazement as well. Natsu, he noted, seemed to be excited about this newcomer's strange ability and Erza seemed torn between wanting to keep the peace in the guild or the chance to see her rival get beaten by a weird looking guy.

From the corner of his eye, Makarov noted the appearance of what he assumed to be the real boy and he was surprised to see a smile on the boy's face. Was it the because of a successful trick? Did he perhaps find Mirajane's mudbath amusing? Or was it something else? Did he, like the majority of the Fairy Tail guild, enjoy fighting and magic?

The girl glared at the boy who seemed to be taking amusement at her situation, covered in mud as she is. The snickering of her red-haired idiot of a mortal enemy did not help at all.

"You think, that's funny, huh?" A circle of purple light erupted beneath the girl's feet.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!"

The girl started to transform while the boy stared, transfixed at the sight. But before long, both children found themselves in the hands of a giant.

"This has gone far enough."The giant's voice boomed. The boy glanced at the girl and saw that she was still glaring at him, but he still heard her mumble an apology. Whether she was apologizing to him or to the giant, he did not know. The giant put them down before, to the boy's amazement, shrunk down into a tiny, old man sporting a very wide smile.

"Now, Mira. Is that how you treat a guest?"The man then turned to the boy, still smiling.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. What's your name?"

The boy hesitated. His name was one of the only things he remembered in his old life, but the memories attached to that name, although vague, held negative emotions, as if the name was the very embodiment of evil. He didn't know what the memories were and whose memories they were, but he did know that he has yet to make some good memories for himself. And as he looked around, at the entire crowd of people, the majority of whom gave him small grins, or in the case of an excited pink-haired boy, a thumbs up. He glanced back at the girl who was still glaring at him and made a decision.

"Orochimaru."


	2. Serpent's Awakening

**Cold-Blooded Chapter 2: Serpent's Awakening**

It has been two days since the boy named Orochimaru made his mark on Fairy Tail by humiliating the infamous Demon of Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss. A couple of hours after said humiliation, the pale boy found himself recruited into the guild and stamped with the guild emblem on his right shoulder. Currently, he was busy ignoring the challenges being yelled out at him by Mirajane and the pink-haired kid, Natsu Dragneel

"Fight me, Orochimaru!"

"Get ready for a beating, you freak!"

Orochimaru sighed. He didn't know why Mirajane insisted on calling him a freak but if he had to guess, it would be because of the involuntary flinching he does whenever she called him that.

Aside from those two, he didn't have a problem with the other members of the guild. Gray Fullbuster and his constant stripping may get on his nerves at times and Erza's insistence that all rules should be followed at all times (despite her and Mirajane's frequent catfights) can get annoying, but he still found himself not quite enjoying, but appreciating their company. Perhaps, he was simply tired of being alone for what seemed like an entire lifetime.

Then, there was the guild master. Orochimaru has already seen Makarov's ability to grow to titanic proportions and he had the feeling that the tiny, old man has even more tricks up his sleeve. Orochimaru couldn't help but look forward to becoming strong enough to fight someone of Makarov's level.

_Perhaps, Master will let me participate in the S-rank trials, _he mused.

That thought in mind, he strode over to the job request board and scanned it for a decent mission. A request to take down a some bandits that were terrorizing a small town caught his attention. He plucked the piece of paper from the board and brought it over to the master.

"A bandit camp?" Makarov asked, staring at Orochimaru. The pale boy shrugged.

"You should at least bring someone to watch your back."

Orochimaru frowned. He had nothing against the other members of the guild, but they barely knew him and he barely knew them.

"Who do you suggest, Master?" he inquired, pretty sure that the manipulative, old codger already had someone in mind. Makarov's grin confirmed his thoughts.

_How annoying_.

Those were Orochimaru's thoughts as he drowned out the nervous stuttering of his white-haired partner. Lissy-something. Mirajane's shrieking about taking care of her sister didn't help matters much.

"S-sorry about my sister…"

Orochimaru stifled the urge to groan. The girl had been apologizing for her sister's action for the last hour or so.

"Enough."

It was not a shout, not even a loud statement. It was a whisper but it had the desired effect of shutting up Lisa-whatever.

"Right. We should be nearing the bandit camp. According to the leader of the client town, the bandits should be somewhere in…that direction," he said, pointing to the direction where loud cheering could be heard. "You just hide or something. I'll go and fight them. Underssstood?" he hissed the last part, the entire tone of the sentence dissuading any thought of argument.

An uncomfortable silence ensued, then…

"You don't know my name do you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Lisanna."

More silence.

The two of them peeked over the bushes they were hiding in and stared In disgust at the rowdy bunch of bandits, all of whom were drinking and yelling. In the middle of all the tents and makeshift shelters was a fire and a cage full of women and children dressed in rags. Lisanna gasped quietly and Orochimaru narrowed his serpentine eyes.

A memory of an unidentifiable person conducting horrendous experiments on infants erupted from the back of Orochimaru's mind and he hissed as rage bubbled forth from within him. The man in his memory was a monster and these bandits were no different.

Lisanna gasped when she saw the women and children in the cage and she knew what will be, or have been, done to the poor prisoners. She glanced at her partner when she heard him hiss. His eyes were slits and his hands were clenched. A minor aura of bloodlust emanated from the pale boy. She blinked and her partner was gone.

Orochimaru welcomed the unfamiliar instincts that enveloped him whenever he found himself in dodged the clumsy attacks and weaved in and out of the enemy's disorganized ranks with the flexibility of a snake. He ignored Lisanna's call for him to stop, the bandits' gasps of surprise and the crying of the people in the cage and focused on the fight. He knew where and when to strike an enemy for the most effectiveness. He knew when to switch with his mud clones and he knew how to counter the enemy's clumsy movements.

But instincts and mud clones could only take you so far against half a hundred opponents and Orochimaru found himself sporting various wounds. Nothing to serious, but enough to hamper his fluid movements and allow the bandits more opportunities to strike.

He hissed in frustration as the bandits jeered and called him names.

_Freak._

_Creep._

_Monster._

The same words that resonated in his mind during his first confrontation with Mirajane. Recalling how he survived that encounter without so much as a bruise, Orochimaru racked his head for any more unfamiliar memories that might prove useful in his current situation. One memory answered his call. It was a small memory, nothing more than a large piece of paper. But he knew that this memory was significant. It was a memory… of a contract. _The _contract. Orochimaru grinned.

Lisanna stood transfixed as her partner nearly decimated the entire camp with combat prowess alone. She, like most members of Fairy Tail, thought that the new guy had more thi8ngs up his sleeve other than his cloning trick. A couple of minutes later and it was becoming apparent that Orochimaru had no ace-in-the-hole and that he was about to succumb to the multiple wounds that littered his skin. She was about to swoop in and save her comrade when everything exploded.

A cloud of dust covered the entire clearing and she saw several bandits shielding their eyes. As the dust cleared, gasps of shock can be heard all over the camp. Lisanna was embarrassed to realize that one of those gasps was hers.

Back in the clearing, Orochimaru stood beside a snake. A brown and green snake as large as a horse, hissing every now and then. Orochimaru was calmly peeling off his wounded skin to reveal unblemished skin. Then, he grinned at the bandits, a wide grin that showed off his eerily pointed teeth. Summoning a snake the size of a large horse was no small feat and the spell to shed his skin didn't help matters with his magical reserves either. In fact, he was about ready to keel over n exhaustion. Still, he couldn't let the bandits know that.

Within the cage, a small, black-haired girl watched the events unfold with wide eyes. She has heard stories of powerful mages capable of great feats but she never expected she'd see one in person, let alone be rescued by one. Her eyes hardened.

_He looks exhausted. I have…I have to help him!_

As she thought this, her eyes shifted from pale blue to a dark violet and the bars of the cage _twisted_ to create an opening. Surprised at her own achievement, she barely noticed the other prisoners excitedly run out of the cage, trampling several bandits in their haste. The massive rabbit that would have looked cute had it not been glaring at the bandits sealed the deal

"Let me get thissss ssstraight," Orochimaru began as he stared at the two girls in front of him, one dressed in rags and the other staring at him smugly, "you somehow managed to open the cage by staring at it and you," he changed targets, "have a sister who could turn into a demon while you become a rabbit? An honesssst-to-goodnessssss giant rabbit."

"Yep. Aren't I cute in that form?"

"If you call sssstomping around those bandits cute…" he turned to the black-haired girl. "Assss for you, that wassss probably the most disgusting thing I've ever sssseen." He said. The girl just stared at a bandit and the bandit bent until his spine cracked in two and his head shoved into his ass.

_Not that it fit, _he mused. The monster in his memories did more horrifying things than that but he didn't actually count that as something he'd _seen_.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

Orochimaru nodded. They would've had a harder time with the entire thing had the girl not freed the prisoners and caused mass mayhem with her mutilation of a bandit.

"Let's take her to Master. He might give her a roof to sleep under." _The same way he did for me,_ he added mentally, recalling the two-bedroom apartment that Master sold to him for a down-payment of fifty per cent of his next several mission rewards.

The girl squealed in delight and hugged the pale boy, much to his shock. He looked down to see the girl already closing her eyes.

"M'names… El-Eleanor… g'night big brother…" she mumbled. Orochimaru stood still, shocked at being called a big brother while Lisanna giggled.

"Let's go _Big Brother_. Let's take your new sister home." She said before skipping away, leaving Orochimaru carrying a slumbering pre-pubescent.

"You summoned a snake? As big as a horse? And then shed your skin the same way snakes do?" Makarov asked Orochimaru who nodded slowly.

"Then, this girl," he said, pointing at Eleanor who was shovelling food hungrily down her throat, "Killed a bandit by staring at her…"

"She didn't mean to. She has yet to learn to control her powers." Orochimaru softly interjected. Makarov nodded.

"Right. And she decided that you'll be her big brother?" Orochimaru nodded again.

"Then there's only one thing to do." He turned to Eleanor and stared at her. The little girl cowered under Makarov's stare. Orochimaru was about to intervene when Makarov smiled.

"Where do you want your guild emblem, little one?"

Brother and sister stared at the old man like he was crazy.

"Here at Fairy Tail, we don't care about your pasts or your secrets. I'll never forgive myself if I let a young one fall to the darkness when I could have done something to guide them into the light. We are all family here. That is the way of Fairy Tail." He exclaimed. Lisanna, the only one other than Orochimaru and Eleanor in the room nodded in agreement.

Eleanor beamed at the old man and had him stamp her on the same place her big brother had his and babbled on about the being the best mage and little sister there ever was. Orochimaru's head twinged with pain at those words.

_I'll get Sasuke back from you, that's a promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!_

_You hurt my precious people…I…I will never forgive you!_

Orochimaru could feel the rage in the speaker's voice even if it was a faint memory.

_Precious people, huh?_

As he watched the scene of Makarov listening to Eleanor's hig speed babbling and Lisanna laughing at the confused look on the guild master's face, he decided that perhaps, working with other people wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: And that's a wrap. More memories resurfacing. The extremely clichéd bandit camp chapter. And potential problems when Orochimaru figures out who the monster in the memory was. As for Eleanor, I only thought her up when I was about to finish the chapter. I have a list of potential OC's for any fic that require OC's with strange abilities. You can't always fall back on controlling an element or super strength and all that rot, can you?**


	3. Demon, Beast and Snake

**AN: Right. Here's the third one. For some reason, inspiration for this fic comes way easier than for my other fics, and I tried really hard to come up with a decent continuation for the others. My muse seems to be of the opinion that Orochimaru has had too much hating in the fandom.**

**Age guide (Not sure how old FT characters are exactly so bear with me)**

**Erza and Mirajane: 12**

**Orochimaru: 13**

**Natsu, Lisanna, Gray: 9**

**Elfman: 10**

**Macao and Wakaba: 20 something**

**Makarov: Old**

================================================page break===============================================

Orochimaru woke up to find Eleanor gripping his right arm as if it was a lifeline. It was two weeks ago since he adopted Eleanor as his little sister and the young girl still gets nightmare from her time with the bandits and the fact that she killed a person. But she seemed to be getting over it, albeit slowly, and returning to her hyperactive self. For some reason, her hyperactivity keeps dragging out memories of a blonde kid from Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru admired the kid in his memories as he was determined to save his best friend from the cruel man who experimented on children. In fact, Orochimaru decided to borrow the kid's motto: That protecting your precious people makes you strong. Orochimaru glanced at Eleanor.

_That's one, I guess,_ he mused. And it was true. Eleanor, in her short time with Orochimaru, managed to worm her way into Orochimaru's list of precious people. She was strong, no doubt about that. When Makarov decided to test Eleanor's power, they found that she could twist almost anything in a specific direction. This led to Eleanor's purple eyes being called the 'Distortion eye' as it had the power to twist the space around a focal point, or the point where Eleanor is staring at, in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction. Still, the amount of magical power to bend an iron bar left the young girl feeling exhausted. Orochimaru wondered if it was the adrenaline rush that allowed Eleanor to distort two things during the attack on the bandit camp.

_One thing and one person, _he mentally corrected.

His musings were cut short when the girl currently squeezing the life out of his arm stirred. She mumbled a bit about muffins before opening her eyes. Orochimaru held back a snort of amusement upon seeing her look around with wide eyes. Said eyes landed on him.

"Big Brother!" she glomped him with all the strength a seven year old could muster.

"Oof!"

================================================page break===============================================

Upon entering the guild, Orochimaru and Eleanor gaped at the massive egg in Natsu's hands. The entire guild was arguing about what the egg would be.

"It's a dragon egg!" Natsu yelled. Gray shouted something back and a fight ensued. Erza tore her gaze from the egg to break apart the fight. Then, Mirajane got involved and things went downhill from there. Lisanna, who was beside Natsu, decided to add her opinion.

"It's a snake egg!"

Everyone turned to look at her with disbelieving eyes. Makarov seemed to be trying not to show amusement. Erza scoffed.

"There's no snake big enough to lay an egg like this."

Lisanna smiled knowingly and Orochimaru snorted. Makarov's eyes were shining with laughter.

"I saw Chi-Chi's giant snake! It was huge and it could lay an egg like that." Lisanna stated.

"Yeah!" Eleanor shouted from the doorway, prompting everyone to look at the two newcomers, "Big brother was beating those bandits and then everything went BOOM! And then there was a really big snake and then the bandits ran and we went home." She rambled. Erza stared at her, still refusing to believe the existence of giant snakes. Orochimaru was glaring at Lisanna.

"Chi-Chi?"

"It's you're new nickname." She shrugged. Orochimaru kept glaring at the younger girl who completely ignored him.

================================================page break==============================================

The following day, the identity of the egg was still a popular argument among the mages of Fairy Tail. Erza was a staunch believer that no snake could be big enough to lay an egg of that size. Mirajane, whether it was because her sister believed so or because her rival didn't, thought that the giant snake theory was feasible. Her actual words were "Look at the freak over there. He's big and he looks like a snake. Maybe he laid the egg?". Orochimaru ignored both of them.

Meanwhile, Eleanor was spying on Natsu and Lisanna as they spent the majority of their time in their hidden abode in the forest. She giggled whenever Lisanna would act like Natsu's wife, making the pink-haired boy blush each time she did so. Whenever her sources of amusement would take a rest, she would practice her Distortion magic on small things like branches and pebbles. Ironically, pebbles distorted easier than branches did. Makarov did say that living beings were extremely difficult to affect with her magic, especially if said being had a lot of magical power. Branches didn't have a lot of magic but twisting one took it's toll on the girl's body.

Orochimaru worried more and more about his sole precious person. She would disappear each day, at the same time that Natsu and Lisanna did. Ever since Makarov told them of the strain of affecting magical beings with Distortion magic, Orochimaru had started to doubt his sister's ability to keep herself from harm. And then there were those gorilla things loitering about in the forest. A bandit was one thing but a beast capable of using Take Over magic would be too much for Eleanor's eyes.

_Maybe I could ask Erza to train her in sword fighting…_

================================================page break===============================================

The following morning, the entire guild was in an uproar. The massive egg was gone and Lisanna was openly crying. It turned out that Elfman decided to warm up the egg himself. Orochimaru groaned. They were all recruited to help in the search and he wasted an entire day looking for something that wasn't missing in the first place. At least, Eleanor seemed to enjoy herself.

================================================page break===============================================

Orochimaru watched along with everyone as the egg began cracking. He heard that Natsu defeated one of those gorilla things to protect Lisanna and the egg. Orochimaru believed that it was someone like Gildarts who saved the kids from danger. Beside him, Eleanor was bouncing on her toes in excitement.

The egg hatched. It was a cat. Orochimaru's eye twitched.

================================================page break===============================================

Orochimaru woke up in a cold sweat. For some reason, he had a feeling of foreboding, as if all the happy days he's had in the past few days would be regurgitated back in the form of one bad day.

"Eleanor?"

The girl looked up from where she was drawing a picture of a big snake with a small girl that looked like her riding on top of it.

"Mmm?"

"I'm going out. Don't leave the house. Don't open the door for strangers. Understood?" he hissed the last part for emphasis. It was a habit he's developed for some reason. Eleanor nodded, sensing the seriousness in her big brother's words.

================================================page break===============================================

"They went on that mission?"

Orochimaru was asking the guild master about who took which mission request for the day. Apparently, the Strauss siblings took the S-class mission of going after the creature known as The Beast. Orochimaru frowned. He wasn't allowed to go on S-rank missions but he had to admit that the Strauss siblings were growing on him. At least, the younger two were. He decided to follow them, just follow them. If things get too bad, well, he'd get to that later. He glanced at Erza who was scolding Natsu for some reason.

_I'm going to die…_

================================================page break===============================================

Things went downhill exceedingly fast for Mirajane. At first, her full demon form was keeping up with the Beast but one careless move later and she found herself headfirst in the dirt with her arm bent in a way it shouldn't be. To try and save her life, Elfman, that lovable oaf of a brother decided to Take Over the Beast. It didn't end so well.

"RAAWR!"

Yep, it definitely didn't end well. Elfman was now a rampaging monster, her foolish little sister was standing there, arms wide open as if she could hug Elfman until he returned to normal and she was helpless to do anything about the massive fist that was on an interception course with Lisanna's head.

The fist smashed the ground where Lisanna was standing and Mirajane choked back a sob. The dust cleared and Mirajane was surprised to see nothing but a crater.

_B-but…she… Did she get pounded into dust?_

Mirajane's surprised state made her so jumpy that the coughing sound from beside her made her squeal. She turned to see Orochimaru carrying Lisanna like a sack of potatoes.

"Put down my sister!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes but obliged. A bestial roar drew their attention to the problem at hand. Elfman.

Orochimaru turned to Mirajane.

"Any ideas, princess?"

Mirajane glowered at him for the jibe but her concern for her family, no matter how hidden, soon proved itself superior to her desire to strangle the snake-like boy in front of her.

"My arm's busted so I can't do much. Lisanna isn't strong enough to fight Elfman and you…" she trailed off. Orochimaru nodded in understanding. Even he didn't think he'd be able to defeat something that defeated Mirajane. Then again, all he needed to do was get Elfman to stop his Take Over and return to normal.

The three of them jumped out of the way as The Beast tried to stomp them. Orochimaru sighed.

_Easier said than done…_

================================================page break==============================================

Mirajane didn't like feeling helpless. She was supposed to take care of her siblings. Lisanna and Elfman trusted and relied on her and she let them down. Lisanna was almost killed, her arm was useless and the only thing standing between them and certain death was the person she insulted and belittled every chance she got.

Orochimaru stared at the massive figure of the Beast, wondering how to drag Elfman back from the depths of his mind. He dodged the Beast's fists, waiting for an opening. He found none.

"This is getting annoying." He mumbled as he tried to avoid getting stomped flat.

"**Snake Magic: Summoning!"** he announced. A magic circle erupted from the ground he was standing on before the ground exploded. The dust cleared to reveal a horse-sized snake.

"Distract him." He commanded, pointing at the Beast. The snake looked at him as if he was crazy before going off to face the beast. Orochimaru noted that the snake didn't even get past the Beast's knees.

"RAAWR!" The Beast roared again as it swatted the snake aside with no visible effort. Orochimaru had to roll to the side to avoid another stomp.

"**Poison Make: Poison Fog!"** he hissed out before unleashing a cloud of purple gas right at the Beast's face. The gas seemed to have some kind of effect on the Beast but it clapped its hands and dispersed the cloud. Orochimaru braced himself as the large amount of wind collided with him, and the next thing he knew, a massive fist hit him in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. He tried to get up on his feet, but he stumbled and dropped to the ground as soon as he got up.

_Is this it?, _he thought, _will I die here? I'm sorry, Eleanor…_

"**Evil Explosion"** a deafening sound shook him awake and he looked up to see Mirajane in her Demon form, one arm still bent at an unnatural angle.

"Hey freak, are you just going to lie there or what?" she shouted at him. Orochimaru slowly got back to his feet. He noticed a weird, green bird flying circles around the Beast's head.

_Lisanna? And Mirajane?_

Orochimaru whistled and the snake from before slithered up to his side. Mirajane nodded at him.

"I can't beat him in my condition, but we'll buy you time to figure something out. Now start thinking, genius!" she said shooting off to confront her brother. The snake beside him hissed softly before slithering off to join the fray. Orochimaru was astounded by Mirajane's attitude.

_They're fighting so hard to get their brother back…is this what that kid meant about protecting those who are precious to you?_

Orochimaru felt the familiar headache that came whenever an important memory surfaces to the forefront of his mind.

_So you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Kukuku, I can't have you interfering in my plans… _

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He didn't understand what a 'Kyuubi Jinchuurki' was and neither did he want to use anything that the evil guy in his memories used against the blonde kid he idolized but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey, Mirajane." He yelled out at the Demon who was taunting the Beast. "Hit him with all you've got when I give the signal!" Mirajane nodded, not having the chance to speak while dodging the Beast's flailing arms.

Orochimaru braced himself. If the plan failed, every bone in his body would probably shatter to bits. But there wasn't time to have second-thoughts.

"Lisanna, can you carry me?" The green bird looked surprised at the request but Orochimaru recognized the steely determination in her eyes. She swooped down, grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders with her talons and rose to the air.

"Mira, now!"

"**Evil Explosion!**"

The force of the attack made the Beast stagger backwards, giving Orochimaru a chance to enact his plan.

"Lisanna, drop me!"

"SQUAWK?"

"Just do it!"

Lisanna dropped Orochimaru, directly above the Beast's head. As Orochimaru was plunging straight at the Beast, his fingers glowed a dark purple.

"**Five-Pronged Seal!**"

He jabbed his fingers at the Beast's forehead, forcing the Beast back into the depths of Elfman's mind. The white-haired boy and our snake-faced protagonist dropped to the ground in a heap. The last thing Orochimaru heard before losing consciousness was the flapping of wings.

================================================page break==============================================

AN: **I know that the five-pronged seal doesn't work that way but my story, my rules so :P**


End file.
